Recent advances in genetic engineering have provided the requisite tools to transform plants to contain foreign genes. It is now possible to produce plants which have unique characteristics of agronomic and crop processing importance. Certainly, one such advantageous trait is enhanced starch and/or solids content and quality in various crop plants. Another is enhanced oil and protein content of seeds of various crop plants.
Sucrose is the carbon storage unit which is transported from the source tissues of most plants to the sink tissues. In sink tissues it is hydrolyzed and the components used to build other, more complex storage units, primarily starch, protein, and oil. The hydrolysis is primarily accomplished by sucrose synthase which produces UDPglucose and fructose. UDPglucose is converted to glucose 1-phosphate by UDPglucose pyrophosphorylase.
The starch content of the sink tissues of various crop plants has been increased through the use of a gene encoding a bacterial ADPglucose pyrophosphorylase. See PCT Application WO 91/19806 (equivalent to U.S. Ser. No. 08/120,703, Kishore, incorporated herein by reference). This enzyme catalyzes the production of ADPglucose from glucose 1-phosphate. It has also been found that its expression during certain phases of seed development can decrease the oil content which is thought to be due to the shunting of raw material to the starch pathway with a concomitant decrease in its availability for oil production.
Bruising of potatoes is a phenomenon found during large-scale production, handling, and storage. The bruise is seen as a dark spot primarily in the cortex area of the tuber. Bruising can lead to loss of quality in the tuber, lower consumer acceptance of potatoes and potato products, and processing loss of tubers having excessive levels of bruising. It has been found that potato varieties with higher starch content have greater susceptibility to bruising. It would be desirable to decrease the level or incidence of bruising and particularly desirable to do so while increasing the starch content of the tuber.
A more uniform distribution of starch and solids within the potato tuber is also desirable. The pith or core of the potato generally has lower solids content that the outer or cortex region. When longitudinal strips are cut from the potato tuber to make french fries, the middle portions of these strips therefore have lower solids levels than the ends and this is especially true of strips cut from the center of the tuber. Strips with lower solids content or with regions of lower solids content require longer cooking times to achieve the same degree of acceptability to the consumer. These longer cooking times may result in over-cooking of the higher solids strips. Longer frying times also result in greater absorption of fat and therefore low solids strips and those with lower solids content regions will have a higher fat content. Higher fat content fries are a less nutritious food. In the manufacture of potato chips, slices are cut across the potato tuber and the non-uniform distribution of solids can result in a fried product with over-cooked edges, under-cooked centers, and a higher fat content (especially in the center). The non-uniform distribution of solids in the potato tuber also results in disproportionate losses of potato solids (from the cortex) during the peeling process.
Higher solids content is also desirable in tomato. Higher solids in the form of soluble (usually sugars and acids) and insoluble solids contribute to processing efficiency and the yield of products such as ketchup, paste, sauces, and salsa. These solids also contribute to the taste and texture of the processed products. Higher solids also contribute to the improved taste of fresh tomatoes.
Sucrose phosphorylase is a microbial enzyme which catalyzes production of glucose-1-phosphate directly from sucrose. Its activity has been observed in a wide range of bacterial and fungal species, and the enzyme has been isolated from a number of them (Pimentel et al., 1992; Vandamme et al., 1987). Genes for this enzyme, have been isolated from Agrobacterium spp. (Fournier et al., 1994, and references cited therein), Streptococcus mutans, denominated gtfA, (Russell et al., Perry et al.) and Leuconostoc mesenteroides, denominated spl (Kitao et al., 1992). Heterologous expression of the gene from S. mutans in E. coli is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,170 (Curtiss, 1989), incorporated herein by reference. The utility of the transformed microorganism is use as a vaccine against S. mutans. 
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved means for increasing starch content of various plants. It is a still further object to provide a means of decreasing the sucrose content of seeds in oilseed crops resulting in a decrease in the level of undesirable carbohydrates such as stachyose and raffinose, while increasing the carbon available for oil and protein production. It is a still further object to provide novel DNA constructs which are useful in providing said means. It is a still further object to provide potato tubers which exhibit increased starch content more uniformly throughout the tuber. It is a still further object of this invention to provide potato tubers with a reduced susceptibility to bruising. It is a still further object of this invention to provide improved cereal crops, such as maize, rice, wheat, and barley.
The present invention provides DNA constructs which encode a sucrose phosphorylase (SP) enzyme and which are useful in producing enhanced starch content in plants. In another aspect of the present invention, seeds having a decreased level of sucrose and other carbohydrates, which will result in increased oil and protein, content as a result of SP expression are provided.
In accomplishing the foregoing, there is provided, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a method of modifying the carbohydrate content of target tissues of transgenic plants, comprising the steps of:
(a) inserting into the genome of a plant cell a recombinant, double-stranded DNA molecule comprising in sequence
(i) a promoter which functions in the cells of a target plant tissue,
(ii) a structural DNA sequence that causes the production of an RNA sequence which encodes a sucrose phosphorylase enzyme,
(iii) a 3xe2x80x2 non-translated DNA sequence which functions in plant cells to cause transcriptional termination and the addition of polyadenylated nucleotides to the 3xe2x80x2 end of the RNA sequence;
(b) obtaining transformed plant cells; and
(c) regenerating from the transformed plant cells genetically transformed plants.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a recombinant, double-stranded DNA molecule comprising in sequence
(i) a promoter which functions in the cells of a target plant tissue,
(ii) a structural DNA sequence that causes the production of an RNA sequence which encodes a sucrose phosphorylase enzyme,
(iii) a 3xe2x80x2 non-translated DNA sequence which functions in plant cells to cause transcriptional termination and the addition of polyadenylated nucleotides to the 3xe2x80x2 end of the RNA sequence.
There have also been provided, in accordance with another aspect of the present invention, transformed plant cells that contain DNA comprised of the above-mentioned elements (i), (ii), and (iii). In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, differentiated potato, tomato, and cereal plants are provided that have increased starch content in the tubers, fruit and seeds, respectively, and differentiated oilseed crop plants are provided that have decreased sucrose and oligosaccharides containing sucrose, such as stachyose and raffinose, in the seeds.
There have also been provided methods of increasing the starch content in the starch production organs of plants, such as the tuber of potato and the seed of cereals, and decreasing the sucrose levels in oilseed crop plants, such as soybean and canola, leading to increased oil and protein content. In carrying out the method in potato, it has unexpectedly been found that there is a more uniform distribution of starch as compared between the pith and the cortex of the tuber. In another aspect of the invention, a method of providing potatoes having a reduced susceptibility to bruising is provided.
An additional advantage of sucrose phosphorylase activity in sink tissue, such as the tuber of potato, is related to providing an increased, novel sucrose hydrolyzing activity having a much lower Km for sucrose (1-25 mM) than that for plant sucrose hydrolyzing enzymesxe2x80x94sucrose synthases and invertases, which have a Km in the range of 50-300 mM. This advantage is important in the establishment of and strength of such sink tissues resulting potentially in yield enhancement.
The expression of a plant gene which exists in double-stranded DNA form involves transcription of messenger RNA (mRNA) from one strand of the DNA by RNA polymerase enzyme, and the subsequent processing of the mRNA primary transcript inside the nucleus. This processing involves a 3xe2x80x2 non-translated region which adds polyadenylate nucleotides to the 3xe2x80x2 end of the RNA.
Transcription of DNA into mRNA is regulated by a region of DNA usually referred to as the promoter. The promoter region contains a sequence of bases that signals RNA polymerase to associate with the DNA, and to initiate the transcription of mRNA using one of the DNA strands as a template to make a corresponding complimentary strand of RNA.
A number of promoters which are active in plant cells have been described in the literature. These include the nopaline synthase (NOS) and octopine synthase (OCS) promoters (which are carried on tumor-inducing plasmids of Agrobacterium tumefaciens), the caulimovirus promoters such as the cauliflower mosaic virus (CaMV) 19S and 35S and the figwort mosaic virus 35S-promoters, the light-inducible promoter from the small subunit of ribulose-1,5-bis-phosphate carboxylase (ssRUBISCO, a very abundant plant polypeptide), and the chlorophyll a/b binding protein gene promoter, etc. All of these promoters have been used to create various types of DNA constructs which have been expressed in plants; see, e.g., PCT publication WO 84/02913 (Rogers et al., Monsanto).
Promoters which are known or are found to cause transcription of DNA in plant cells can be used in the present invention. Such promoters may be obtained from a variety of sources such as plants and plant viruses and include, but are not limited to, the enhanced CaMV35S promoter and promoters isolated from plant genes such as ssRUBISCO genes. As described below, it is preferred that the particular promoter selected should be capable of causing sufficient expression to result in the production of an effective amount of sucrose phosphorylase (SP) enzyme to cause the desired increase in starch content. In addition, it is preferred to bring about expression of the SP gene in specific tissues of the plant such as root, tuber, seed, fruit, etc. and the promoter chosen should have the desired tissue and developmental specificity. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the amount of sucrose phosphorylase needed to induce the desired increase in starch content may vary with the type of plant and furthermore that too much sucrose phosphorylase activity may be deleterious to the plant. Therefore, promoter function should be optimized by selecting a promoter with the desired tissue expression capabilities and approximate promoter strength and selecting a transformant which produces the desired sucrose phosphorylase activity in the target tissues. This selection approach from the pool of transformants is routinely employed in expression of heterologous structural genes in plants since there is variation between transformants containing the same heterologous gene due to the site of gene insertion within the plant genome. (Commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cposition effectxe2x80x9d).
It is preferred that the promoters utilized in the double-stranded DNA molecules of the present invention have relatively high expression in tissues where the increased starch content and/or dry matter is desired, such as the tuber of the potato plant, the fruit of tomato, or seed of maize, wheat, rice, and barley. Expression of the double-stranded DNA molecules of the present invention by a constitutive promoter, expressing the DNA molecule in all or most of the tissues of the plant, will be rarely preferred and may, in some instances, be detrimental to plant growth.
The class I patatin promoter has been shown to be both highly active and tuber-specific (Bevan et al., 1986; Jefferson et al., 1990). A sequence of xcx9c1.0 kb portion of the tuber-specific class I patatin promoter is preferred for tuber expression in the present invention. A number of other genes with tuber-specific orxe2x80x94enhanced expression are known, including the potato tuber ADPGPP genes, both the large and small subunits, (Muller et al., 1990), sucrose synthase (Salanoubat and Belliard, 1987, 1989), the major tuber proteins including the 22 kd protein complexes and proteinase inhibitors (Hannapel, 1990), the granule bound starch synthase gene (GBSS) (Rohde et al., 1990), and the other class I and II patatins (Rocha-Sosa et al., 1989; Mignery et al., 1988). Other promoters which are contemplated to be useful in this invention include those that show enhanced or specific expression in potato tubers, that are promoters normally associated with the expression of starch biosynthetic or modification enzyme genes, or that show different patterns of expression within the potato tuber. Examples of these promoters include those for the genes for the granule-bound and other starch synthases, the branching enzymes (Kossmann et al., 1991; Blennow, A. and Johansson, G., 1991; WO 92/14827; WO 92/11375), diproportionating enzyme (Takaha et al., 1993), debranching enzymes, amylases, starch phosphorylases (Nakano et al., 1989; Mori et al., 1991), pectin esterases (Ebbelaar, et al., 1993), the 40 kD glycoprotein, ubiquitin, aspartic proteinase inhibitor (Stukerlj et al., 1990), the carboxypeptidase inhibitor, tuber polyphenol oxidases (Shahar et al., 1992; GenBank(copyright) Accession Numbers M95196 and M95197), putative trypsin inhibitor and other tuber cDNAs (Stiekema et al., 1988), and for xcex2-amylase and sporamins (from Ipomoea batatas; Yoshida et al., 1992; Ohta et al., 1991).
In addition, promoters may be identified to be tuber specific by screening a cDNA library of potato for genes which are selectively or preferably expressed in tubers and then determine the promoter regions to obtain tuber selective or tuber-enhanced promoters.
Other promoters can also be used to express a sucrose phosphorylase gene in specific tissues, such as seeds or fruits. xcex2-conglycinin (also known as the 7S protein) is one of the major storage proteins in soybean (Glycine max) (Tierney, 1987). The promoter for xcex2-conglycinin or other seed-specific promoters such as the napin and phaseolin promoters, can be used to over-express an SP gene specifically in seeds. This would lead to a decrease in the sucrose content of the seeds, which will result in a decrease in undesirable oligosaccharides and potentially an increase in the oil and/or protein content, which would be desirable in seeds used for oil or protein production such as soybean, canola, oilseed rape, sunflower, safflower, etc. The SP gene will provide more raw material more quickly, but the plants own regulatory mechanisms will, unless influenced by other enzymes produced from heterologous genes, direct its use in the sink tissues.
The zeins are a group of storage proteins found in maize endosperm. Genomic clones for zein genes have been isolated (Pedersen, 1982), and the promoters from these clones, including the 15 kD, 16 kD, 19 kD, 22 kD, 27 kD, and gamma genes, could also be used to express an SP gene in the seeds of maize and other plants. Other promoters known to function in maize include the promoters for the following genes: waxy, Brittle, Shrunken 2, Branching enzymes I and II, starch synthases, debranching enzymes, oleosins, glutelins, and sucrose synthases. A particularly preferred promoter for maize endosperm expression of an SP gene is the promoter for a glutelin gene from rice, more particularly the Osgt-1 promoter (Zheng et al., 1993).
If one wanted to increase oil in maize seed, rather than starch, one would choose a promoter which causes expression of the SP gene during oil deposition. Such a promoter would be activated during the formation of the plant embryo. Examples of promoters active during embryogenesis are the promoters from the genes for globulin 1 and the late embryogenesis active (lea) proteins.
Examples of promoters suitable for expression of an SP gene in wheat include those for the genes for the ADPglucose pyrophosphorylase (ADPGPP) subunits, for the granule bound and other starch synthases, for the branching and debranching enzymes, for the embryogenesis-abundant proteins, for the gliadins, and for the glutenins. Examples of such promoters in rice include those for the genes for the ADPGPP subunits, for the granule bound and other starch synthases, for the branching enzymes, for the debranching enzymes, for sucrose synthases, and for the glutelins. A particularly preferred promoter is the promoter for rice glutelin, Osgt-1. Examples of such promoters for barley include those for the genes for the ADPGPP subunits, for the granule bound and other starch synthases, for the branching enzymes, for the debranching enzymes, for sucrose synthases, for the hordeins, for the embryo globulins, and the aleurone specific proteins.
The solids content of tomato fruit can be increased by expressing an SP gene behind a fruit specific promoter. The promoter from the 2A11 genomic clone (Pear, 1989) will control expression of ADPglucose pyrophosphorylase in tomato fruit. The E8 promoter (Deikman, 1988) would also express the SP gene in tomato fruits. In addition, promoters which function during the green fruit stage of tomatoes are disclosed in PCT Application PCTUS94/07072, filed Jun. 27, 1994, designating the U.S., incorporated herein by reference. They are designated TFM7 and TFM9. TFM7 which is a DNA fragment, isolated from tomato, of about 2.3 kb, of which 1.4 kb of the 3xe2x80x2 end is shown in SEQ ID NO:3. TFM9 which is a DNA fragment of about 900 bp, of which 400 bp of the 3xe2x80x2 end is shown in SEQ ID NO:4.
It is also now known that potato tuber promoters will function in tomato plants to cause fruit specific expression of an introduced gene. (See U.S. Ser. No. 08/344,639, Barry et al., filed Nov. 4, 1994, incorporated herein by reference.) Such promoters include potato patatin promoters, potato ADPGPP promoters, and potato granule bound starch synthase promoters. A particularly preferred promoter for tomato fruit expression is the promoter for the gene encoding the small subunit of ADPGPP in potato.
The solids content of root tissue can be increased by expressing an SP gene behind a root specific promoter. The promoter from the acid chitinase gene (Samac et al., 1990) would express the SP gene in root tissue. Expression in root tissue could also be accomplished by utilizing the root specific subdomains of the CaMV35S promoter that have been identified (Benfey et al., 1989).
The RNA produced by a DNA construct of the present invention may also contain a 5xe2x80x2 non-translated leader sequence. This sequence can be derived from the promoter selected to express the gene, and can be specifically modified so as to increase translation of the mRNA. The 5xe2x80x2 non-translated regions can also be obtained from viral RNAs, from suitable eukaryotic genes, or from a synthetic gene sequence. The present invention is not limited to constructs, as presented in the following examples, wherein the non-translated region is derived from the 5xe2x80x2 non-translated sequence that accompanies the promoter sequence. Rather, the non-translated leader sequence can be derived from an unrelated promoter or coding sequence as discussed above.
An alternative method of increasing the rate of sucrose hydrolysis would be to target the SP to the apoplast. To do so requires a signal peptide is required on the Nxe2x80x2-terminus of the functional protein. A preferred example of a sequence encoding such a signal sequence is a plant endoplasmic reticulum signal sequence from the PR-1B protein (Ohshima, et al., 1990). Thus the SP would be active in the apoplast and allow sucrose to be hydrolyzed extracellularly and allow for faster transport of glucose into the cell.
Another alternative is to target the SP to the vacuolar space. Targeting of the SP to the vacuole of a plant cell requires information in addition to the signal peptide (Nakamura and Matsuoka, 1993). A prepro-signal peptide could be fused to the amino terminus of the FT to target the enzyme to the vacuole (Sonnewald et al., 1991). Alternatively, a carboxy terminal sequence extension could be combined with an ER signal sequence to target the enzyme to the vacuole.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csucrose phosphorylasexe2x80x9d means an enzyme which catalyzes a reversible conversion of sucrose and inorganic phosphate to xcex1-D-glucose-1-phosphate and D-fructose. It may be isolated from many microbial sources, including Streptococcus mutans, Clostridium pasteurianum (Vandamme et al., 1987), Pseudomonas saccharophila (Silverstein et al.), Pseudomonas putrifaciens, Pullularia pullulans, Acetobacter xylinum (Vandamme et al., 1987), Agrobacterium sp. (Fournier et al., 1994), and Leuconostoc mesenteroides. 
The gene for the SP enzyme may be obtained by known methods and has already been done so from several organisms, such as Agrobacterium sp. (Fournier et al., 1994) and Leuconostoc mesenteroides (Kitao et al., 1992). The gene from S. mutans has been expressed in E. coli (Robeson et al., 1983, identifying the activity as a glucosyl transferase). The isolation of a gene from Streptococcus mutans is described in the Examples below. Its sequence is given as SEQ ID NO:5. This gene can be used as isolated by inserting it into plant expression vectors suitable for the transformation method of choice as described below.
A gene encoding SP (ORF 488) has been identified in the Ti plasmids of Agrobacterium vitus (formerly A. tumefaciens biotype 3). Related sequences have been reported in the Ti plasmids of other A. tumefaciens strains, in particular pTiC58 (Fournier et al., 1994). It is likely that a gene encoding SP may be found on all such plasmids.
Purification of the SP enzyme has been demonstrated from other bacterial and fungal sources (described above). The availability of such materials renders facile the subsequence cloning of the gene for this enzyme: the protein may be used an immunogen to raise antibodies that may be used to identify clones in expression-based libraries such as xcexgt11 (Sambrook et al.); peptide sequences at the N-terminus of such proteins may be obtained by routine protein sequencing; and, following well established limited proteolysis procedures, the sequences of internal regions may also be determined. Such sequences may be used in the design of nucleotide probes or primers that may be used to identify the genes from clone banks or to amplify the gene or portions of the gene from RNA, cDNA, or DNA preparations from the source organism. Detection of E. coli containing sucrose phosphorylase clones is also possible by growth on minimal medium with sucrose as the sole carbon source (Ferretti, et al. 1988).
Other microorganisms that use SP to hydrolyze sucrose can be found by assaying for organisms which can utilize sucrose as the sole carbon source (Russell et al.). The protein can be isolated by following the enzymatic activity in the fractions using known methods. The gene encoding the protein can then be isolated as just described.
Thus, many different genes which encode an protein having sucrose phosphorylase activity may be isolated and used in the present invention.
The 3xe2x80x2 non-translated region of the chimeric plant gene contains a polyadenylation signal which functions in plants to cause the addition of polyadenylate nucleotides to the 3xe2x80x2 end of the RNA. Examples of suitable 3xe2x80x2 regions are (1) the 3xe2x80x2 transcribed, non-translated regions containing the polyadenylated signal of Agrobacterium the tumor-inducing (Ti) plasmid genes, such as the nopaline synthase (NOS) gene, and (2) plant genes like the soybean storage protein genes and the small subunit of the ribulose-1,5-bisphosphate carboxylase (ssRUBISCO) gene. An example of a preferred 3xe2x80x2 region is that from the ssRUBISCO gene of pea, also known as the E9 3xe2x80x2 region.
The SP gene from Streptococcus mutans is high in A+T content, which may be inimical to high level expression in plant cells, although as shown below, the gene is expressed at levels sufficient to positively affect starch content. If desired, the gene sequence of the SP gene can be changed without changing the protein sequence in such a manner as may increase expression, and thus even more positively affect starch content in transformed plants. The rules for making the changes in the gene sequence are set out in WO 90/10076 (Fischhoff et al.). A gene synthesized by following the rules set out therein may be introduced into plants as described below and result in higher levels of expression of the SP enzyme. This may be particularly useful in monocots such as maize, rice, wheat, and barley.
The effect of SP in transgenic plants can be enhanced by combining it with other genes which positively affect starch and/or oil content. For example, a gene which will increase ADPglucose pyrophosphorylase (ADPGPP) activity in plants may be used in combination with an SP gene to increase starch. Such ADPGPP genes include the E. coli glgC gene and its mutant glgC16. WO 91/19806 discloses how to incorporate this gene into many plant species in order to increase starch and/or solids.
Another gene which can be combined with SP to increase starch is a gene for sucrose phosphate synthase (SPS) which can be obtained from plants. WO 92/16631 discloses one such gene and its use in transgenic plants.
Another gene which can be combined with SP to increase oil is a gene for acetyl CoA carboxylase, which can be obtained from plants. WO 93/11243 discloses one such gene.
Plants which can be made to have increased polysaccharide (e.g. starch) content by practice of the present invention include, but are not limited to, maize, wheat, rice, tomato, potato, sweet potato, peanut, barley, cotton, strawberry, raspberry, and cassava. Plants which can be made to have modified carbohydrate content by practice of the present invention include, but are not limited to, maize, wheat. rice, tomato, potato, sweet potato, peanut, barley, sugarbeet, sugarcane, apple, pear, orange, grape, cotton, strawberry, raspberry, and cassava. Plants which can be made to have reduced bruising discoloration by practice of the present invention include, but are not limited to, wheat, potato, sweet potato, barley, sugarbeet, sugarcane, apple, pear, peach, orange, grape, banana, plantain, and cassava. Plants which can be made to have improved uniform solids content by practice of the present invention include, but are not limited to potato, sweet potato, banana, plantain, and cassava. Plants which can be made to have increased yield of harvested material by practice of the present invention include, but are not limited to, maize, wheat, rice, tomato, potato, sweet potato, peanut, barley, sugarbeet, sugarcane, apple, pear, orange, peach, banana, plantain, grape, cotton, strawberry, raspberry, and cassava. Plants which can be made to have decreased sucrose leading to increased oil or protein content include soybean, maize, canola, and sunflower.
A double-stranded DNA molecule of the present invention containing an SP gene can be inserted into the genome of a plant by any suitable method. Suitable plant transformation vectors include those derived from a Ti plasmid of Agrobacterium tumefaciens, as well as those disclosed, e.g., by Herrera-Estrella (1983), Bevan (1984), Klee (1985) and EPO publication 120,516 (Schilperoort et al.). In addition to plant transformation vectors derived from the Ti or root-inducing (Ri) plasmids of Agrobacterium, alternative methods can be used to insert the DNA constructs of this invention into plant cells. Such methods may involve, for example, the use of liposomes, electroporation, chemicals that increase free DNA uptake, free DNA delivery via microprojectile bombardment, and transformation using viruses or pollen.
A plasmid expression vector, suitable for the introduction of an SP gene in monocots using microprojectile bombardment is composed of the following: a promoter that is specific or enhanced for expression in the starch storage tissues in monocots, generally the endosperm, such as promoters for the zein genes found in the maize endosperm (Pedersen et al., 1982); an intron that provides a splice site to facilitate expression of the gene, such as the Hsp70 intron (PCT Publication WO93/19189); and a 3xe2x80x2 polyadenylation sequence such as the nopaline synthase 3xe2x80x2 sequence (NOS 3xe2x80x2; Fraley et al., 1983). This expression cassette may be assembled on high copy replicons suitable for the production of large quantities of DNA.
A particularly useful Agrobacterium-based plant transformation vector for use in transformation of dicotyledonous plants is plasmid vector pMON530 (Rogers, S. G., 1987). Plasmid pMON530 is a derivative of pMON505 prepared by transferring the 2.3 kb StuI-HindIII fragment of pMON316 (Rogers, S. G., 1987) into pMON526. Plasmid pMON526 is a simple derivative of pMON505 in which the SmaI site is removed by digestion with XmaI, treatment with Klenow polymerase and ligation. Plasmid pMON530 retains all the properties of pMON505 and the CaMV35S-NOS expression cassette and now contains a unique cleavage site for SmaI between the promoter and polyadenylation signal.
Binary vector pMON505 is a derivative of pMON200 (Rogers, S. G., 1987) in which the Ti plasmid homology region, LIH, has been replaced with a 3.8 kb HindIII to SmaI segment of the mini RK2 plasmid, pTJS75 (Schmidhauser and Helinski, 1985). This segment contains the RK2 origin of replication, oriV, and the origin of transfer, oriT, for conjugation into Agrobacterium using the tri-parental mating procedure (Horsch and Klee, 1986). Plasmid pMON505 retains all the important features of pMON200 including the synthetic multi-linker for insertion of desired DNA fragments, the chimeric NOS/NPTIIxe2x80x2/NOS gene for kanamycin resistance in plant cells, the spectinomycin/streptomycin resistance determinant for selection in E. coli and A. tumefaciens, an intact nopaline synthase gene for facile scoring of transformants and inheritance in progeny and a pBR322 origin of replication for ease in making large amounts of the vector in E. coli. Plasmid pMON505 contains a single T-DNA border derived from the right end of the pTiT37 nopaline-type T-DNA. Southern analyses have shown that plasmid pMON505 and any DNA that it carries are integrated into the plant genome, that is, the entire plasmid is the T-DNA that is inserted into the plant genome. One end of the integrated DNA is located between the right border sequence and the nopaline synthase gene and the other end is between the border sequence and the pBR322 sequences.
Another particularly useful Ti plasmid cassette vector is pMON-17227. This vector is described by Barry et al. in WO 92/04449 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 07/749,611, incorporated herein by reference) and contains a gene encoding an enzyme conferring glyphosate resistance (denominated CP4) which is an excellent selection marker gene for many plants, including potato and tomato. The gene is fused to the Arabidopsis EPSPS chloroplast transit peptide (CTP2) and expressed from the FMV promoter as described therein.
When adequate numbers of cells (or protoplasts) containing the SP gene or cDNA are obtained, the cells (or protoplasts) are regenerated into whole plants. Choice of methodology for the regeneration step is not critical, with suitable protocols being available for hosts from Leguminosae (alfalfa, soybean, clover, etc.), Umbelliferae (carrot, celery, parsnip), Cruciferae (cabbage, radish, canola/rapeseed, etc.), Cucurbitaceae (melons and cucumber), Gramineae (wheat, barley, rice, maize, etc.), Solanaceae (potato, tobacco, tomato, peppers), various floral crops, such as sunflower, and nut-bearing trees, such as almonds, cashews, walnuts, and pecans. See, e.g., Ammirato, 1984; Shimamoto, 1989; Fromm, 1990; Vasil, 1990; Vasil, 1992; Hayashimoto, 1989; Shimamoto, 1989; and Datta, 1990.